Next Contestant
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: One-Shot response to Dokuga "Next Contestant" Challenge Rated for Language


This is my response to Koumyou's "Next Contestant" challenge

**Next Contestant**

He sat at the corner of the bar downing another shot of tequila as she laughed flirtatiously with another customer. Her uniform left nothing to the imagination, a short, black leather skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh and a matching halter top that left her stomach exposed and dipped so low he thought her breasts would explode from it at any second.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming onto her_

The man she had been waiting on put a hand on her arm. "So how's 'bout you come home with me tonight?" he slurred.

_Each night seems like it's getting worse..._

He clenched his fists at his sides, but stayed where he was. He had promised her that he would at least try to keep his temper in check tonight. He begged her to quit, to find another job. He offered to pay her bills until she could find a decent job and support herself, but her pride wouldn't allow it. He stood from his seat as he watched the man make another pass at her.

_I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming onto her_

_It happens every night she works_

He walked over to the man and she gave him a look that begged him not to start a fight. "Sesshoumaru," she said in soft, but warning tone.

The man turned to him. "Can I help you buddy?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he leaned over the counter and gave Kagome a smoldering kiss. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone," he replied coldly, leaving no room for argument as he made his way back to the end of the bar.

The man shook his head and walked over to the DJ, Sesshoumaru watching his every move. He had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

Miroku raised an eyebrow as a very drunk Inuyasha leaned against his equipment. "So, buddy, do ya think I have a chance with that hot bartender over there?"

"Not really, she's pretty in love with Sesshoumaru," he replied.

"Eh, that old stick in the mud? I think I could take him!"

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_By now just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming onto her_

"Hey baby, I have a big surprise for you if you come home with me!" Inuyasha called as he walked back to the bar.

"Sorry, I'm taken," she said as she made her way to another customer.

_Don't they know it's never gonna work?_

"Well how's 'bout I buy you a drink? Then will ya think about it? I got a nice big house and an even bigger and nicer bed. After a few drinks you'll be begging for a ride."

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming onto her_

This time he wasn't just going to sit back and watch. He had warned him to no avail and now...

_This time somebody's getting hurt..._

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's as Sesshoumaru walked toward him. "Watch how easy your little boyfriend goes down, then we'll see who takes you home."

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand, on my girlfriend?_

_Is that you're hand?_

Sesshoumaru easily dodged a reckless punch and nailed Inuyasha in the stomach. He stumbled back, but regained his footing.

"Why you... That was a cheap-shot, don't even begin to think this is over."

Sesshoumaru couldn't contain a wicked smile as he caught another punch and used it to throw him to the floor. "You talk big, but you are weak. Leave her alone or next time I won't be so gentle."

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_And I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

Sesshoumaru scoffed as Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and into the restroom.

_There goes the next contestant_

He walked back over to the bar in time to see a tall, thin woman walk up to the bar and flag down Kagome. He watched as she leaned on the bar and toyed with her hair while she ordered her drink.

Kagome smiled and poured it... she could be so oblivious.

The woman's hand brushed Kagome's as she took her drink and she giggled. "I'm Kikyo, what's your name?"

"Kagome," she answered, finally catching onto the other woman's game.

"Well Kagome, how about we go back to my place when you get off and have a little party of our own?"

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool, but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming onto her_

"I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"How would you know if you've never tried?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he looked on in amusement.

Kagome pulled her hand away from Kikyo. "Sorry, I'm just a dick kind of girl."

_Don't they know it's never gonna work?_

She walked away from the bar to serve a few tables and he watched as the men and women did whatever they could to touch her.

He growled low in his chest, but stayed where he was.

She just smiled and went about her business. On her way back to the bar he watched as Inuyasha walked up to her again. Some people never learn...

It was her job to be kind to the customers, no matter how big of assholes they were so she smiled and talked to him for a second. She turned to make her way back to the bar and Inuyasha slapped her on the ass.

Sesshoumaru saw red.

_And each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming onto her_

In a split second he was in front of Inuyasha. He had let him go with a warning last time, but this was going too far.

_This time somebody's getting hurt..._

_Here comes the next contestant._

Sesshoumaru growled as he backed Inuyasha into a wall. "I warned you once."

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of his face. "Hey man, she was asking for it!"

How dare he talk about her that way. His hand went to Inuyasha's throat and he slammed him into the wall then tossed him to the floor.

Inuyasha jumped up and swung, missing and nearly losing his footing. Sesshoumaru used this to his advantage and planted a fist right on his jaw. A fist flew back and hit him in the mouth.

He licked the blood away and smiled. This would be fun.

He grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt and threw him into a nearby table. The people sitting around it all jumped up and ran to join the group that had formed around the two men.

Inuyasha stood shakily and glared at Sesshoumaru. He threw another hasty punch and Sesshoumaru ducked, using this opportunity to kick the side of his leg.

A tall, bulky man came out of the crowd and stood between the two men. "Sesshoumaru, I'm warning you. Stop now or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Inuyasha laughed. "If you were any kind of man you'd meet me in the ally where we can really resolve this."

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha tried to strut out and hide his limp. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at it, then back at Inuyasha, who was much worse for the wear with a black eye, busted lip and Sesshoumaru was sure he was missing a couple teeth as well.

_Is that your hand, on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

Kagome ran to his side and dabbed some blood away with a damp cloth. "You won, let him be."

He nodded and took back his seat at the end of the bar. Everyone looked at him in a mixture of respect and fear, which was exactly how he liked it.

It didn't take long before the excitement died down and everyone resumed their normal conversations. He watched as another man walked up to the bar, his eyes never leaving her chest.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_

She politely declined the man's passes, but the bastard was persistent. She tried to walk away and he grabbed her arm. Sesshoumaru jumped up, the adrenalin pumping again.

_This time somebody's getting hurt..._

_Here comes the next contestant_

It looked like he wasn't getting a break tonight.

_Is that your hand, on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_And I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

He watched as yet another man left broken and bruised.

_There goes the next contestant._


End file.
